Draco Malfoy's Love Life
by TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: The title says it all! Rated T because I want to xD


**Howdy! Me and a friend of mine is huge Harry Potter fans and then we ended up making a fine conversation playing the awesome characters! And what wouldn't be more awesome that post it here! On FanFiction? xD So if you see the title, you properly know it's about Draco's Love Life! Wait till you see this! We died laughing while we made this! xD This is how our sick minds work xD Enjoy! :P **

* * *

**Draco Malfoy's Love Life**

**Draco: "**This isn't working for me … I … I can't do this anymore. No, it's not you, it's me … I'm sorry … But … it's just … Pear … You know? But we can still be friends, right? … I hope you understand, Apple. Hush! Don't speak" ***lays a finger on Apple* **"This… This is almost as hard for me than for you…" ***Draco is almost in tears***

**Voldemort: **"O.o"

**Lucius: **"My boy, what on earth are you doing?"

**Draco: **"Can't you see that I'm trying to break up with someone?"

**Lucius: **"Draco, it's an apple"

**Draco: *gasp* **"Don't say that out loud! She has feelings! She has been hurt enough! I'm sorry you had to hear that, Apple"

**Voldemort: **"O.o"

***Harry comes running into the room* **

**Harry: **"YOU WHERE CHEATING ON ME?"

**Draco:** "Oh, no! Harry! It's not what it looks like!"

**Harry:** "I can't believe it! And with Apple!" ***running out of the room, crying* **"Ahh, why?"

**Draco: **"Harry! I'm sorry! I just… Oh, why does it have to be so difficult?"

***Pear suddenly ends up on the table, emotionless* **

**Draco:** "Pear, I… I didn't want you to see this… I was going to tell you, I swear! And Apple, it wasn't Pear's fault… I'm so sorry…"

**Lucius: *walks over to Draco* **"Draco, I'm very disappointed in you."

**Draco: *falls down on his knees* **"WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHY!"** *stand up after his dramatic outburst* **"I have to follow my heart… I… It has really always been… Banana… We used to be friends, and then he went and married that slut, Orange… I have to win him back!"

**Lucius: **"Draco, what are you doing?"

**Draco: **"… Father, I must go to Australia. Now."

**Lucius: **"Australia? But… Whah? Dear… I think our son is gone nuts…"

**Narcissa: *gasp* **"Oh my boy…" ***cry*** "Did you her Potter a few minutes ago? He LOVES him!" ***falls apart* **

**Lucius: **"You are no longer a son of mine"** *a tear falls down his cheek***

**Draco: **"But… WHY! Can't you both see that I love Banana? He is everything to me! You should except that! I'm going to Australia either you like it or not!"** *storms out of the room* *runs and crashes into Harry* **

**Harry: **"Oh, it's just you" ***sniff* **"I don't care about you anyway! Me and Ginny is getting married in two weeks!"

**Draco: *gasp* **"You CHEATED on me! WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" ***runs in to his father again* **"Daddy, Harry cheated on me…"

**Narcissa: **"Oh why, Lord! Couldn't he have anyone who actually deserved him?"

**Lucius:** "HE DID WHAT! He is gonna hear from me!" ***storms out of the room. Suddenly hears a girly scream (witch comes from Harry)* **

**Draco: **"No, FATHER! I know he was mean, but I still love him!"

**Narcissa:** "Sweetie, you love everybody"

**Draco: *glares at her and then storms out to find his father and Harry having a kat-fight* *gasp*** "Father! Stop it! You're hurting him!"** *comes closer, witch earns him a slap from Harry* **

***Everybody froze* **

**Draco: **"Oh it's so on!"** *start the kat-fight again***

***suddenly Hermione storms out of nowhere* **

**Hermione:** "STOP! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP IT!"

**Draco: **"My love…"

***Harry gets shocked and Lucius facepalmed* **

**Harry:** "You love Hermione, now? You love everybody!"

**Hermione: *****blushes* **"Malfoy, I will never love you…"** *dramatic silence***

**Lucius: **"Draco, what do you really want?"

**Draco: **"I WANT HERMIONE GRANGER! And a rocketship…"

**THE END!**

* * *

**Um.. What do ya think? And also! This is my first Harry Potter story! Yay! I'm shocked that I haven't made one yet *gasp* Review and tell me what you think! Love you all! :D**

**Over and out! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades- **


End file.
